Milkweed Academy
Milkweed Academy is a fan-made Live Action show that later spun off Fanboy and Chum Chum. It was on the air with new episodes from 2006-2009, and it's now in re-runs. Plot The show is about the lives of some teen wizards and witches in Milkweed Academy, the prestigious boarding school for wizards in England. They're all seventh graders (Year 8) in Season 1, but eighth graders (Year 9) in Season 2. Chase is a new student at Milkweed. He's American, and isn't really used to life at Milkweed in England. His roommate, Colin, is also really mean to him. But, he's making friends, like Sigmund, Adam, and Henry. He's got a crush on Rebecca, but she thinks of them as just friends. Rebecca's the main target of bullying by these mean, popular girls, "The Daisies." She's also got friends too - Gemma and Sophie. But what Chase doesn't know is that Milkweed hasn't been the same as it was before he came to Milkweed. Last year, a wizard named Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason was EXPELLED for turning Professor Flan, one of the teachers, into a literal flan! Kyle was Colin's former best friend, and Sigmund's long-time rival. Sometimes, Kyle comes back and plans to get revenge on Milkweed's principal...and get back into Milkweed! Characters Main characters Chase Anderson: An American boy who's quite new to Milkweed. He's insecure but optimistic and determined. He has a crush on Rebecca, who thinks of them as just friends. Rebecca Magica (Rebecca the Sorceress): A girl who's Sigmund's girlfriend. She is friendly, popular, and speaks six languages! Sigmund Z. Sorcerer: Rebecca's boyfriend and a famous but self-contained German sorcerer. He'll later appear on Fanboy and Chum Chum Gemma Moonshower (Gemma the Conjurer): Rebecca's best friend and roommate who is a bit of a tomboy. She has a crush on Colin. Colin Lockwood (Colin the Magnificent): A strong and tough wizard who despises Chase. He's Chase's roommate. Blossom Reedham (Blossom the Awesome): A girly-girl who is the mean leader of the Daisies. Rosie Dexter: Blossom's fellow Daisy who is weird but skilled at casting hexes and spells. She's Blossom's roommate. Adam Portchester: A wizard who only appears in Season 1. He is the funny one of the guys, and Sigmund's roommate. Sophie Shazam: A witch who becomes Rebecca and Gemma's roommate in Seasons 2-3. She's lovable, cute, and boy-crazy! Henry Shadowlance: Sigmund's Irish roommate in seasons 2-3 who is a huge fan of Sigmund. He's not actually a wizard... Poppy Griggs: A witch who only appears in Season 3. She's really smart, and joined the Daisies. She obeys Blossom but often only pretends to do so. Recurring characters Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason: The wizard expelled from Milkweed before Chase came. He was expelled for turning Professor Flan into an actual flan. Olaf the Outstanding: A Scandinavian sorcerer who is famous and a TOTAL HOTTIE! Girls go crazy for him! William Moonshower: Gemma's timid, bratty and pushy little brother. Celeste Magique: Colin's former crush who hates Gemma for crushing on Colin after him and her broke up. Mariko: Rebecca's former roommate who is a Japanese Harajuku girl. Professor Fullwood: A Conjuring teacher at Milkweed. Professor Willows: An Alchemy teacher at Milkweed. Professor Skybrooke: A Hexes & Spells teacher at Milkweed. Principal Ravensdale: The strict and somewhat mean principal at Milkweed. He turns students into frogs if they misbehave. Vice Principal Parkes: The vice-principal at Milkweed with a short temper. She doesn't really get along with Principal Ravensdale. Ellie Merrythought: The "roving reporter" at Milkweed who is a high-schooler there. She hosts the school's news show on Milkweed's private TV channel. Episodes It had 90 episodes spanning 3 seasons. Season 1: 2006-2007 Season 2: 2007-2008 Season 3: 2008-2009 Category:Shows Category:Live Action Category:Milkweed Academy